Aquella vieja canción
by MDLM
Summary: Quizá la acosaba, no estaba seguro… tampoco de si era malo y bueno, lo único que sabía es que aquella chica lo tenía como hipnotizado, él no la veía… no la observaba, él la admiraba; una serie de canciones... confesiones un poco inesperadas./Serie de drabbles/ Continuación de "Como Tú"/ Raven&BeastBoy/Drabble 3.-Cámara Lenta.
1. Femme Fatale

_A petición de todos y gracias a que bueno... me llego esta inspiración, he decidido continuar el fanfic de "como tu" :3_

_Quizá sea un poco diferente a lo que esperarían, a partir de aqui ya no habra en realidad interacción con los otros personajes._

_ la razón es que empece una serie de Drabbles (todos ya están escritos*-*) mientras oía canciones de León Larregui y Zoé (¡Amo a ese hombre!), entonces llegaron estas inspiraciones y espero les guste y se entienda como va la historia... e.e pondré el siguiente drabble la próxima semana n.n _

_Espero dejen Reviews!:3 se aceptan criticas constructivas y opiniones!:3_

_**Disclaimer: **Los teen titans no me pertenecen, asi como las canciones mencionadas en pequeños fragmentos. _

* * *

**Femme Fatale.**

El sonreía como idiota, como hipnotizado al verla caminar por la torre T, ¿la estaba acosando?... quizá si, no sabía realmente, era algo que hacia inconscientemente, solo la veía pasar, la veía leer sentada en el sofá… no, no solo la veía, ¿la observaba?…. No, mejor que eso: él la admiraba, admiraba cada movimiento tan sutil que daba, como una danza sin música… si, eso era lo que hacía.

¿Estaba mal, acaso? No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero no importaba.

¿Por qué no trataba hacerla reír como antes? Porque no quería perturbarla, no quería arruinar aquella paz con la que leía.

¿Cuánto llevaba asi?... no sabia con exactitud, solo recordaba aquella tonta historia de Cyborg se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, ya sabia que Raven le llamaba la atención, por asi decirlo… pero de eso yacia varios meses, y conforme mas la veía mas notaba lo hermosa que era su mirada azul, lo hermosa que era cuando leía, lo hermosa que era cuando meditaba… lo hermosa que era ella.

Y ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella, pretendiendo ver la televisión aunque, como había descubierto en las ultimas semanas, era mucho mas interesante verla a ella.

_~El tiempo se suspende cuando te miro, siento tu resplandor como una bendición _estela mística e intoxica pasión.~

Escuchó alguna vez en una canción… si, era justo como se sentía hacia ella, Raven, a sus dieciocho años era como una Femme Fatale sin necesidad de pretender serlo, para él no necesitaba pretender nada.


	2. brillas

**¡Hey!, gracias por comentar el capitulo pasado? ahm xD si, quiero aclarar que todo esta, por decirlo de cierta forma, solo narrado del punto de vista de chico bestia... de cierta forma.**

**gracias a:****YesGOL, Dairen_Tsukihino e Ivonnete-Cat, asi como a las personas que agregaron a Favs y a Follow!:3 **

**Espero que les guste. n.n **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui planteados no me pertenecen :3 **

* * *

**Brillas.**

Y él ansiaba amanecer colgado de esos suaves labios rosados, la vio acomodar un mechón de su cabello oscuro, lacio y sedoso… tan suave, detrás de su oreja, de una forma tan delicada, tan pausada… tan ella. El la observaba, la admiraba cuando levantó la vista de su libro y enarco una ceja, vio cuestionarte al chico verde y este solo le sonrió un poco apenado por el hecho de que lo atrapara viéndola.

— ¿Qué?...¿Tengo algo en mi cara que llame tanto tu atención? — le interrogó tratando no ser muy grosera, como solía ser con él.

—No… bueno si, es que… es como si toda tu brillaras siempre, y no me refiero de la forma homosexual en la que brillan esos estúpidos vampiros que están de moda, me refiero a que… todo lo que haces me parece… Brillante. — sonrio y la desarmo, ella se quedo sentada un poco… ¿asombrada?, en realidad no esperaba eso… en definitiva NO esperaba eso.

_~brillasy brillas tan lindoy brillamos tan juntos entre pestañasdivina, divina sonrisa~_

Recordó de una vieja canción, y sonrió aún más… le encantaría poder brillar con ella, pero ella era inalcanzable para el… así que se conformaba con ver esa tenue y dulce sonrisa tan extraña de ver en ella ¿me sonrió? Se preguntó así mismo hace unos instantes cuando la observó, si… ella le sonrió.

* * *

**Espero reviews! :3 **


	3. Cámara lenta

**¡Hola! bueno, solo quiero agradecer a quienes han estado siguiendo esta serie de drabbles, a quienes han comentado y puesto en favoritos y en follow, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, no podia utilizar mi computadora pero para la proxima semana ya tendran la siguiente y ultima parte de la serie de drabbles... gracias n.n espero les guste. **

* * *

**Cámara lenta.**

—Quizá debería hacer algo ya…— se dijo así mismo una tarde de noviembre, todos los demás habían salido y solo estaban ella y el en la torre. — Si, quizá intente algo hoy por fin..— y entonces eso hizo.

La encontró sentada leyendo en el sofá, respiraba calmada y pausadamente y su mirada se movía con tranquilidad sobre el libro, ¿sería una historia de amor?... ¿acción?, jamás se había preguntado que era lo que ella leía.

Se acerco sigiloso y todo pareció como… una cámara lenta, sin respiración… y se sentó al lado de ella, sin hacer ruido ni molestar su lectura.

—Beastboy… ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto, su voz no sonaba molesta solo sorprendida.

—Tengo una sorpresa…— dijo antes de acercarse lentamente a ella, él sabia que Raven ahora controlaba mas sus emociones, sabia que no corría riesgo si la besaba porque el tenia la esperanza ciega de que ella le correspondiera ese dulce y suave beso, primero fue siquiera un roce de sus labios y luego el coloco su mano en la nuca de la chica de una forma tan suave, tan lenta… y apretó mas sus labios contra los de ella, entonces ella solo cerro los ojos y correspondió aquel beso de una forma suave y pausada, tan… ella.

Y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

_~ te mire y tu me miraste,bienvenido sea el amor.~_

Escuchó esa mañana en la radio y sonrió, al recordar lo dulce que había sido recibir el amor.


End file.
